2019 Spring Event
|image = SPRING_Loading_Screen.jpg |subtitle = coming soon }} Introduction Collect Spring Lanterns, and use them to collect origami animals. Win upgrade kits to upgrade your Pagoda to a towering marvel for your citizens to enjoy The Cherry Blossom Festival makes it's return in this year's Spring Event. Your citizens all flock to the parks, to witness the joy of Cherry Blossoms blooming. Milestone Rewards Event Window Once the Spring Event has started, you can access the event window to begin the festivities. Collect Spring Lanterns by completing quests in the Spring questline. You will also receive some lanterns for logging in every day and you will find Cherry Trees spawn in your city's surroundings from time to time. Click on these trees to gather more Lanterns. Use the Spring Lanterns to guide the Frog across the pond by selecting one of three lily pads to jump to. There will be an origami animal sitting on top of each lily pad. Each animal that you collect will offer you a different selection of rewards. Each of the individual lily pads have a chance to win the Daily Special, which will refresh every 24 hours with something new. With each jump, you move closer to the coveted Grand Prize: As you can see, the window consists of several elements: Origami animals Origami animals are the key method of progressing and crossing the pond. The thing to wonder upon is that how far does each animal can jumpl? This is shown below. Each type of animal jumps over a certain distance: *White animals: 1 Lily pad *Bronze animals: 2 Lily pad *Silver animals: 3 Lily pad *Gold animals: 4 Lily pad (The full distance of the pond is 25 Lily pads. The last jump will not be transferred to the next pond and you will be presented with limited options that will depend on how much distance you have left. As can be seen above, the Gold Animals jump the furthest, while the White animals is the worst in this matter. However, simply on the basis of how far an animal jumps we cannot completely formulate how efficient it is. Thus, the cost ratio added to the Animals table, provides a clearer picture of how efficient each animal is. The cost ratio shows the amount of Lanters needed for a distance of 1 Lily pad. Getting Lanterns The player starts the event with 200 Lanterns and can win more through four ways, first, through the rewards of quests, second, with the daily autocompleted quests (they give per 50 Footballs as a reward), third,by finding and clicking on the cherry trees around your town and fourth, by buying them with diamonds: * 100 Lanterns = 200 Diamonds (2.00 diamonds per 1 lantern) * 400 Lanterns = 700 Diamonds (1.75 diamonds per 1 lantern) * 1200 Lanterns = 1995 Diamonds (1.6625 diamonds per 1 lantern) Expected Lanterns to receive during the : * Begining of the Event : .......................................... 200 Lanterns * Daily connexions (approximated) : ..... 22 x 50 = 1 100 Lanterns * Completing Quests : ........................... 40 x 60 = * Milestone Bonus : .................................................. 2 000 Lanterns Total : ............................................................................ Lanterns Quests Main Quests The questline is presented by Hanako. After solving the 40 main quests, additional quests will be presented with a delay of one day. Note: Where the word some appears in the quest text below, the amount differs depending on the players age.''Numbers in brackets are for LMA. '''Quest 1:' *''Hanako:'' "Gather some coins" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 2: *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Make people enthusiastic" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 3: *''Hanako:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 4: *''Hanako:'' "Defeat a very small army OR Solve a simple negotiation" and "Acquire 2 sectors OR Finish some (20) 8-hour productions" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 5: *''Hanako:'' "Gather some goods" and "Buy some Forge Points" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 6: *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge points" and "Finish some (20) 5-minute productions" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 7: *''Hanako:'' "Acquire 2 sectors OR Solve a moderate negotiation" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 8: *''Hanako:'' "Visit 15 Friends Taverns OR Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 9: *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 10: *''Hanako:'' "Solve 6 encounters in the Guild Expeditions OR Donate some goods to the guild treasury" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 11: *''Hanako:'' "Win some (3) battles without losing OR Finish some (6) 8-hour productions" and "Finish some (8) 1-hour productions" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 12: *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 13: *''Hanako:'' "Collect 750 Tavern Silver OR Buy some Forge Points" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 14: *''Hanako:'' "Gather some goods" and "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 15: *''Hanako:'' "Buy some Forge Points" and "Spend some Forge Points" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 16: *''Hanako:'' "Win some battles without losing OR Solve a complex negotiation" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 17: *''Hanako:'' "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Finish some (20) 5-minute productions" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 18: *''Hanako:'' "Defeat a small army OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" and "Buy some Forge Points" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 19: *''Hanako:'' "Spend 450 Tavern Silver OR Contribute some Forge Points to Great Buildings" and "Build 3 decorations from your age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 20: *''Hanako:'' "Gather some supplies" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 21: *''Hanako:'' "Scout a province OR Finish a 24-hour production 10 times" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 22: *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 23: *''Hanako:'' "Motivate or polish 40 buildings of other players" and "Finish some (12) 4-hour productions" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 24: *''Hanako:'' "Activate 1 boost in the Friends Tavern OR Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 25: *''Hanako:'' "Research a technology OR Donate some goods to the Guild Treasury" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 26: *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Build 1 production building from your age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 27: *''Hanako:'' "Acquire 2 sectors OR Solve a complex negotiation" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 28: *''Hanako:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" and "Finish some (10) 15-minute productions" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 29: *''Hanako:'' "Solve 5 encounters in the Guild Expeditions OR Buy some Forge Points" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 30: *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some goods" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 31: *''Hanako:'' "Recruite 3 units from your age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 32: *''Hanako:'' "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 33: *''Hanako:'' "Finish each production option once" and "Buy some Forge Points" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 34: *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 35: *''Hanako:'' "Have the first difficulty of the Guild Expedition solved OR Acquire 4 sectors without fighting" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 36: *''Hanako:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" and "Finish some (15) 1-hour productions" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 37: *''Hanako:'' "Activate 2 boosts in the Friends Tavern OR Spend some Forge Points" and "Pay some coins" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 38: *''Hanako:'' "Buy some Forge Points" and "Contribute some Forge Points to Great Buildings" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 39: *''Hanako:'' "Visit 10 Friends Taverns OR Solve a simple negotiation" Reward: 60 Lanterns Quest 40: *''Hanako:'' "Gather some goods" and "Build 4 decorations from your age or 6 from the previous age" Reward: 60 Lanterns and Portrait of Ayaka Daily Quests These quests are presented every day after completion of the Main Questline. Since it will take at least a few days for you to complete the Main Questline, the first few quests will stack. Quest 41 : *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some coins" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 42 : *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Finish 15 productions from your age or the previous age" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 43 : *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Spend 700 Tavern Silver OR Buy some Forge Points" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 44 : *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Defeat a medium-sized army OR Solve a moderate negotiation" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 45 : *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Build one goods building from your age OR Recruit 3 units from your age or the previous age" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 46 : *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Pay some supplies" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 47 : *''Hanako:'' "Spend some Forge points" and "Buy some Forge Points" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 48 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 49 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 50 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 51 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 52 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 53 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 54 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 55 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 56 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 57 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 58 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 59 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 60 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 61 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: 100 Lanterns Quest 62 : *''Hanako:'' "" and "" Reward: Lanterns Prize system The origami animals are devided into 4 colour groups. Gold, silver, bronze and white. Animals Each Animal has to be paid with Lanterns. Then, it will give you a random reward based on what is offered. Gold Animals Silver Animals Bronze Animals White Animals Daily Specials Daily Special Prizes can be won with each opened chest. Grand Prize League Rewards This is a list of the League Rewards. You will win all of the rewards of your current league at the time the event ends, in the form of a kit which will be put in your inventory. The rewards will become available after opening this kit. The player's League depends on the total number of yards crossed during the event. All the players with the lowest 50% distance score join the Hobby league. The Amateur League is reached by the top 50%, the Bronze League by the top 25%, the Silver League by the top 5% and the golden League by the top 1%. New Buildings {| class="article-table article-table-selected" border="1" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" style="text-align:center" |- ! style="text-align:left; width:230px;" scope="col" |Building ! style="text-align:center; width:50px;" scope="col" |Size ! style="text-align:left; width:340px;" scope="col" |Function ! style="text-align:center; width:50px;" scope="col" |Upgrade |- | style="text-align:center;" | Earth Pagoda | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | 4x4 | style="text-align:left;" |Special residential building Provides population, Happiness and coins. Provides double coins,hapiness and supplies, medals, up to 10 goods and 5 Forge Point when motivated and can be plundered. | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center;" |Yes |- | style="text-align:center;" | Water Pagoda | style="text-align:left;" |Special residential building Provides population, Happiness and coins. Provides double coins,hapiness and supplies, medals, up to 20 goods and 3 Forge Points when motivated and can be plundered. |- | style="text-align:center;" | Fire Pagoda | style="text-align:left;" |Special residential building Provides population, Happiness , coins and up to +12% attack boost. Provides double coins, hapiness and supplies, medals, up to 10 goods and 3 Forge Points when motivated and can be plundered. |- Other Events